Ciudad del fuego celestial
by marina92
Summary: Esa es mi versión de ciudad del fuego celestial. Por supuesto no es la oficial, solo es lo que mi alocada mente cree que pasara. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.
1. Prólogo

_Erchomai_ decía en la nota que Maryse le había tendido al hermano Zachariah.

El hermano silencioso se la devolvió y no le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que en aquel preciso momento apareció una proyección de Sebastián en medio de la biblioteca. Maryse se dio un susto de muerte y en su mente noto la sorpresa de los dos hermanos.

La imagen de Sebastián se acerco a las tres asombradas personas que se encontraban en la sala. Maryse fue la primera que dejo de estar pasmada.

- Sebastián- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Maryse- le contesto el rubio platino sonriendo falsamente después miro a los dos hermanos silenciosos- hermano Zachariah y hermano Enoch es un honor que ustedes estén aquí también.

- _¿qué quieres Jonathan Morgenstern?-_ le pregunto el hermano Zachariah cruzando los brazos encima del pecho.

Maryse vio como Sebastián se reía y luego ponía sus negros ojos en ella.

- Oh nada importante- dijo dulcemente- solo quiero avisaros de que si no me entregáis a Clary además de uniros a mí en 24 horas- continuo amenazadoramente- voy a atacar y moriréis todos aparte de que mi dulce hermanita vendrá conmigo quiera o no- Maryse entró en pánico aunque lo disimulo muy bien, ella era un Lightwood y no se asustaban fácilmente- tenéis 24 horas para decidiros, pasado ese tiempo volveré aquí y tendréis que darme una respuesta.

Sebastián desapareció y Maryse se sentó abatida en la silla que había detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Puso las manos en su cabeza, una señal que tenia ella cuando estaba preocupada. Los hermanos silenciosos la miraron.

- _Maryse no te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de salir de esta, pero no debemos dejarnos llevar por el miedo_- dijo el hermano Enoch con voz segura- _ deben de lucgar como cazadores de sombras que son._

Ella dejo de ponerse las manos en la cabeza y los miro.

- Sabe hermano Enoch tiene razón. Ahora mismo llamare a la clave y les diré lo que ha pasado aquí. Tenemos de luchar.

En ese momento el hermano Zachariah se tambaleo hacía delante y para no caerse se sujeto con una mano en la mesa. Maryse se fijo en la quemada que le había hecho Jace hace un rato, antes no se la había podido ver por qué la tenía la mano escondida dentro de su blanca túnica. También se fijo que el hermano Zachariah no tenia buena pinta como si estuviera enfermo. Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, sin embargo en ese preciso instante se desmayo.

Maryse se levanto de la silla de un salto mientras que el hermano Enoch se arrodillaba a su lado y le ponía una mano a la frente.

- _Maryse me lo llevo. Esta muy caliente, en la ciudad de hueso le atenderem._- comentó su compañero mientras cogía el desmayado en brazos.

Maryse solo asintió con la cabeza y el hermano salió de la sala llevándose consigo el otro hermano. Maryse se sentó de nuevo en la silla y decidió que tras llamar a la clave avisaría a sus hijos y a Clary sobre lo que acababa de pasar instantes antes de que el hermano Zachariah se desplomara en el suelo.

**_¿ review?_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola de nuevo chicos y chicas. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Esa vez he actualizado muy rápido, pero a partir de ahora subiré uno cada dos semanas más o menos. Disfruten el trozo que he subido ^^**

**CAPITULO 1**

Clary esta acalorada y además se siente aplastada por un gran peso que la sujeta firmemente. Abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra tendida en una cama que se encuentra en una habitación en penumbra. Primero no reconoce donde esta, aun está demasiado dormida, sin embargo, al cabo de unos instantes se da cuenta que se halla en el instituto, concretamente en la recamara de Jace.

Mira a su alrededor y le ve tendido a su lado sujetándola por la cintura con un brazo. Supone que se habrán quedado dormidos mientras hablaban. Ella se separa del brazo acogedor de su novio. Se levanta de la cama y cuando se dispone a salir alguien llama a la puerta.

La abre y allí plantado se encuentra Alec. Se le ve preocupado. La chica se pone un dedo a los labios indicándole que calle y sale a fuera cerrando la entrada al cuarto.

- Jace está durmiendo- le comenta la pelirroja al moreno.

- Voy a despertarlo. Mi madre nos quiera ahora a todos en la biblioteca. Necesita hablar con nosotros.

- No, no le despiertes- le dice Clary rápidamente y moviendo las manos hacia él- ahora lo haré yo y vendremos a la biblioteca.

- De acuerdo- le contesta Alec a regañadientes.

Alec se va de allí dejando a Clary sola. Ella entra de nuevo a la habitación.

* * *

- Izzy es muy tarde, quizá sea ya hora de que regreses al instituto- le dice Simon.

Ellos se encuentran en un centro comercial. Como no Isabelle quería ir de compras. Esta atardeciendo y Simón está cansado. Desea regresar a casa.

- Mira vampiro tonto, si estas cansado vete para casa, pero a mi déjame comprar tranquila- le espeta ella cansada de tanto oírlo.

Ya la ha hecho enfadar. Que poca paciencia tiene Izzy con el vampiro diurno. Él la mira serio, pero ya no puede decirle nada porque en aquel instante empieza a sonar el tono de llamada del móvil de Isabelle. Ella lo coge.

- ¿qué quieres Alec?- bufa ella frustrada- estoy de compras con Simón.- hace una pausa, en la cual debe de hablar Alec en la otra banda de la línea- ¿por qué quiere vernos ahora mama? ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo?- otra pausa- entiendo, ahora vengo.

Isabelle colgó el teléfono. Miro a Simón, se la veía preocupada.

- ¿ Que ha ocurrido Izzy? Pones una cara que da miedo.

- Debo regresar al instituto, mi madre quiere hablar con nosotros. Algo ha pasado.

* * *

- Vamos Jace ¡despierta!- dijo Clary sacudiendo al chico rubio que está durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

Jace se removió en la cama y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Bostezó y al ver a Clary, entre parpadeo y parpadeo, la cogió rápidamente por la cintura y la tumbo encima de él. La beso apasionadamente, peleando lengua con lengua.

Separaron sus labios cuando se quedaron sin respiración. Los dos estaban jadeando. Jace empezó a acariciar el cabello rojizo de su chica y se apoyo en su hombro.

- ¿por qué me has despertado mi amor?- le susurró en la oreja después de mordérsela.

Clary se estremeció. Como le gustaba que le susurrara cosas o simplemente que se la mordiera. Ella se separó de él.

- Jace. Maryse quiere vernos a todos ahora en la biblioteca. Tiene algo importante que decirnos- le contesto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del lecho.

- Enserio- bufo Jace- no podía esperar un par de horas más para hablarnos. Tiene que ser ahora que estaba durmiendo- siguió diciendo.

Vaya. Otra vez. Jace quejándose de todo. Vaya novio más cansino que tenia. Clary frunció el ceño y con la poca paciencia que tenía hoy dijo:

- Anda cállate ya y levante que eres más pesado que un disco rayado. Voy yendo hacia la biblioteca, como no vengas te mato.

- Vale…- dijo Jace bostezando.

Clary salió de la estancia dejándolo solo. Camino apresuradamente hacía la biblioteca. Maryse debía estar cabreándose porque estábamos tardando muchísimo. Clary solo esperaba que Jace se apresurara y no hiciera demasiado rato el remolón en la cama.

* * *

Maryse paseaba nerviosamente, haciendo resonar sus altos tacones, de punta a punta de la biblioteca. Hacía quince minutos que le había dicho a Alec que dijera que quería verlos ahora mismo a todos aquí, en la biblioteca y se estaban demorando mucho. Solo Alec se encontraba a la sala.

Jace estaba durmiendo. Isabelle de compras y Clary le había dicho a su hijo mayor que ahora bajaría junto a su novio.

Se encontraba pensando en todo eso cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la pelirroja. Maryse se detuvo de su ruidosa caminata y la miro.

- Clary¿ y Jace? ¿no baja?

- Ahora baja. No creo que tarde mucho- dijo ella mientras se sentaba al sillón negro de terciopelo que había al lado del de que estaba Alec.

-Vale, asi solo tendremos que esperar a que Isabelle llegue de hacer sus compras.

* * *

El hermano Enoch se hallaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad silenciosa buscando en un libro muy antiguo y de tapa dura necesitaba encontrar información de cómo podía afectar a alguien una quemada de fuego celestial ya que tanto él como los demás hermanos silenciosos creían que su compañero Zachariah se había desmayado por la quemada.

Cuando él y el durmiente hermano Zachariah llegaron a la ciudad de hueso lo tendió en su cama y lo examinó, encontrando en su mano derecha una quemada hecha por Jace y su maldito fuego celestial. Y Enoch pensó que quizá su compañero se había desplomado por la quemada del fuego celestial. Y allí se encontraba, en la biblioteca, investigando sobre el tema. Leyendo en el libro encontró algo que le sorprendió.

_La más sorprendente de ser quemado con fuego celestial es que puede curar cualquier enfermedad infringida por un demonio como por ejemplo la adición al yin fen. _

Enoch dejo de leer en aquel preciso instante. Claro, ahora entendía la reacción de su compañero, al ser quemado por Jace, ese le había curado de su enfermedad. Es decir, que si Zachariah quería podía volver a ser humano.

El hermano Zachariah entro en ese mismo instante en la sala.

_- ¿Enoch has encontrado algo de interés?- _le pregunto.

Tras haber estado inconsciente unas horas había despertado, ni siquiera ardía y él decía que se encontraba muy bien.

_- Si-_le contesto pasándole el libro para que leerla el mismo lo que había encontrado.

Leyó el párrafo y tras hacerlo se le quedo una cara de sorpresa. Enoch suponía que no se esperaba que en aquel momento se hallara curado de la enfermedad.

_- ¿eso significa que estoy curado ya? O es que leído mal…_

_- Si eso significa que tu cuerpo ya no es adicto al yin fen- _ le contesto el otro interrumpiéndolo- _¿quieres dejar de ser hermano silencioso? ¿quieres que realicemos el ritual ahora Jem?_- le pregunto.

_- Si por favor-_ le contesto el otro emocionado- _ nunca he deseado algo tanto._

**_¿ review?_**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los dos rewiev que recibi en el prólogo.**

_**Caridee Von Ross:**_Muchas gracias, de veras me alegra que desees leer el segundo capitulo. En ese Jonathan no ha tenido participación, pero pronto la tendra y ademas con ese personaje te llevaras mas de una sorpresa , ya veras ;).

_**morgenstern18:**_me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias :) Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicos y chicas ya se que dije que actualizaría cada dos semanas, pero me encuentro de vacaciones y tengo más tiempo libre y aprofito para escrbir y asi puedo subir antes. Espero que disfrutéis el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

- Isabelle al fin estas aquí- dijo Maryse al oírse cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca- ya era hora.

Ella y los demás chicos estaban sentados en los sillones esperándola. Isabelle ocupo el puesto que estaba vacío y pregunto:

- ¿qué quieres mamá? ¿qué está ocurriendo, que nos llamas tan apresurada?

- Chicos. Los he reunido aquí porqué- empezó con voz temblorosa- Sebastián estuvo aquí hace un momento.

Todos exclamaron. Clary incluso se puso la mano a la boca para ahogar un chillido. Cuando terminaron con sus reacciones Jace pregunto:

- ¿y qué quería?

- Nos ha dicho a mí y a los hermanos Enoch y Zachariah que tenemos 24 horas para entregarle a Clary- todos en la sala se pusieron tensos- y unirnos a él, si no, atacaría y moriríamos todos. Mañana vendrá para saber nuestra respuesta.

- La respuesta es clara- dijo Clary- vamos a luchar como cazadores de sombras que somos- continuo muy segura de lo que decía.

Pues claro que íbamos a luchar, que se creía esa chica pelirroja ¿que la íbamos a dejar de banda y la entregaríamos? Pues claro que no. Somos cazadores de sombras y teníamos que luchar y si hacía falta morir por la causa.

- Estamos de acuerdo con Clary- dijeron los demás chicos de la sala.- Vamos a luchar.

- Claro que si chicos, eso iba a deciros- dijo Maryse pasando la mirada por cada uno de sus hijos y luego en Clary- Clary deberías regresar a casa es muy tarde y tu madre se preocupará.

- Ahora mismo iré Maryse- dijo la peliroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento ¿quieres que le diga algo a Luke sobre lo de Jonathan? Creo que él y su manada deberían estar informados.

Si. Lo mejor era avisarle al fin y al cabo Sebastián también queria aniquilar a los subterráneos y Luke, jefe de la manada de Nueva York y representante de la clave debía estar informado.

- Si por favor, avísale y también dígale que me llamé- luego mira a Jace- Jace por favor, podrías acompañar a Clary a casa. No es seguro que vaya sola después de la amenaza que hemos recibido.

- Si, la acompañaré.

* * *

El hermano Zachariah se encontraba sentado en un taburete en sala circular de la ciudad de hueso. En breves instantes empezaría la ceremonia para que el hermano silencioso dejara de serlo.

Sus compañeros se encontraban por sala, trajinando cosas de aquí para allá para poder así prepararse para realizar el ritual. Cuando terminaron se pusieron todos, menos el hermano Enoch, alrededor de él en forma de circulo, dejando a ambos hombres al centro de la circunferencia.

_-¿estás listo James?-_ le preguntaron cuando todo estaba listo para empezar.

_- Si._ _Hace más de cien años que esperaba ese momento._

Enoch sacó su estela de la blanca túnica. Se acerco a su compañero y empezó a deshacerle las runas que le unían a James a la hermandad. Empezó por las diferentes runas que tenía en la cara.

James, mientras Enoch le estaba quitando las runas sentía como si le quemaran con un mechero la parte del cuerpo donde le pasaban la estela. Aguanto el dolor, al fin y al cabo dentro de un momento dejaría de ser el hermano Zachariah para volver a ser James Carstairs.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Enoch termino con el ritual. James sintió como si dejará de estar en una cúpula donde no puedes sentir nada y mucho menos sentirse humano a volver a ser libre y poder sentir de nuevo la humanidad que había dentro de él. Al fin volvia ser él mismo.

James se miro, aun no podía creerse que estaba curado. Se miro su cuerpo. Volvia a ser el muchacho de diecinuevo años, que había sido hace más de un siglo, pero con una clara diferencia ya no estaba enfermo y tampoco tenía los ojos ni el cabello plateados, si no morenos su color natural.

_- Bienvenido de nuevo James Carstairs_- le dijo el hermano Enoch.

* * *

Jace y Clary se encontraban andando por una calle estrecha de Nueva York. Habían decidido ir a pie, les apetecía pasear cogidos de la mano como dos enamorados que eran. Al fin y al cabo en pocas horas estarían en plena guerra con Sebastián.

Llegaron a casa de Luke cuando ya era noche cerrada. A la hora de cenar para ser más exactos. Clary se paro en el umbral de la puerta, se giro para encarar a Jace y le beso para despedirse.

- Ve con cuidado, mi amor- le dijo antes de entrar en casa.

- A mí no me pasará nada, como mucho, alguna muchacha se enamorará de mi belleza y me querrá violar- le contesto él retándola a picarse

- Pues más vale que no me enteré, porque esa chica no viviría mucho más- le contesto Clary guiñándole el ojo.

El se burlo y le dio un ligero beso a los labios antes de largarse de allí. Clary entro a casa y lo primero que escucho al cerrar la puerta fueron los gritos de su madre.

- ¿pero tú muchacha quien te crees que eres para llegar tan tarde?- le grito su madre mientras la miraba desde la puerta que daba al salón.

Jocelyn estaba muy enfadada.

* * *

Sonaba el teléfono del instituto. Maryse se encontraba en la otra punta de la biblioteca, buscando un libro para leer cuando empezó a sonar el ring ring del cacharro.

Ella dejo el libro y se encamino en dirección al ruidoso teléfono que se encontraba en el enorme escritorio de la sala. Cogió de la llamada. Era de la ciudad silenciosa. Uno de los hermanos le comunicaba que en un rato le llegaría un huésped y que se llamaba James Carstairs y que él deseaba quedarse un tiempo en el instituto de Nueva York.

El hermano silencioso también le conto que el invitado era el ex hermano silencioso Zachariah y que cuando llegará ya se lo contaría todo el mismo.

Maryse colgó el teléfono.

* * *

- Mama, mama, puedo explicártelo todo- dijo Clary mientras entraba en salón.

- Más te vale tener una buena explicación para que llegues tan tarde en casa, si no quieres que te castigue – siguió gruñendo Jocelyn.

Clary se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la sala.

- Mamá he llegado tan tarde porque Maryse nos ha reunido a todos. Quería comentarnos una cosa, por eso me retrasado. Además mañana en esa hora lo más probable es que estemos en guerra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿no iras a participar?- preguntó Jocelyn con pánico.

- Jonathan se ha aparecido esa tarde en el instituto diciendo que tenían 24 horas para entregarme a él, además de unirse a su bando, si no queríamos morir todos y nuestras decisión es que vamos a luchar. Jamás nos uniremos a aquel monstruo.

Su madre se puso pálida.

- Tú no vas a luchar. Ni siquiera saldrás de casa hasta que termine la guerra, te lo prohíbo.

- Voy a luchar quieras o no, no tomes decisiones por mí, ya me prohibiste suficiente cuando me quitaste mis recuerdos sin pedirme permiso- le grito Clary mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Jocelyn se quedo sin palabras. Clary había dado en la llaga. La joven iba a retirarse a su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, estaba de mal humor, sin embargo en aquel preciso instante salía Luke de la habitación que compartía con su madre y pregunto:

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí que escuchaba gritos?

* * *

- Muchachos- dijo Maryse mientras servía la cena- escuchadme un momento- todos en la mesa la miraron- tenemos un nuevo invitado al instituto. Se llama James Carstairs.

- ¿y no baja a cenar?- preguntó Isabelle- quiero conocerlo.

- No- dijo Maryse-él ya ha comido. Está cansado y esta reposando en su habitación. Mañana ya le conocerás- luego miro a su hijo adoptivo. Jace, cuando termines de cenar el hermano Zachariah quiere hablar contigo un momento.

- Vale Maryse.- le contesto el rubio mientras empezaba a comer.

* * *

- Nada Luke- le contesto Clary de mal humor- quiero ir a mi habitación ¿me dejas pasar por favor?

- Claro pasa, si no quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado…

Clary entro al pasillo donde se encontraban las puertas que daban al lavabo y a las habitaciones de la pequeña casa. Clary estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho Maryse. Entro de nuevo al salón.

- Luke, llama al instituto. Maryse quiere hablar contigo. Es importante.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte del hombre lobo. Clary se fue del salón y se encerro en su habitación de un portazo.

Se tumbo a la cama y se puso a llorar de la rabia que llevaba contenida.

* * *

Jace llamó a la puerta que Maryse le habia indicado que se encontraría el hermano Zachariah.

- Entra – escucho Jace y lo extraño es que no lo había escuchado en su mente, o solo era imaginación suya.

El rubio entro en la habitación mas no encontró el hermano Zachariah si no un joven moreno que estaba mirando los ventanales que había en la sala.

- ¿Dónde está el hermano Zachariah? Maryse me dijo que lo encontraría aquí.

- Estoy aquí, justo aquí- le contesto el muchacho sin girarse.

Que queria decir, con que él era el hermano Zachariah ¿acaso había dejado la hermandad y volvía a ser un cazador de sombras? Jace no comprendía nada.

- Jace Herondale- continuo el desconocido- otra vez un Herondale es objeto de mi liberación.

* * *

- Muy bien Maryse ¿qué decisión tomasteis?- pregunto la proyección de Sebastián.

- Vamos a luchar. Somos cazadores de sombras y nunca nos rendimos y mucho menos nos entregamos a nuestros enemigos- le contesto Maryse.

- Muy bien- dijo Sebastián- vais a arrepentiros todos, lo pagareis muy caro- dijo antes de desaparecer de la sala.

* * *

Clary se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar desconsoladamente, sin embargo escucho un ruido en la habitación y se despertó. Cuando vio quien se encontraba allí, iba a gritar, pero su huésped hablo primero.

- Oh, hermanita ya puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara. He colocado una runa de silencio en la puerta de tu habitación- el río maléficamente.

Oh mierda. Allí estaba Jonathan. Su hermano demonio.

**¿review?**

* * *

_**avrilmorgenstern:** _ Ya tienes a Jem curado:) y también tienes a Jonathan en acción. Muchas gracias por leer.

_**taniablacktorn123:**_aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer :)

_**Caridee Von Ross:**_ Ya tienes a Jonathan en acción :)

_**morgenstern 18:**_ya tienes al malote en acción :)

_**Ritza Herondale:**_Le hará muchas cosas Shony a Clary. Algunas las descubrirás en el próximo capitulo.

_**elois98ls:** _muchas gracias por leer:) ya tienes a Jonathan en acción.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicos y chicas. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

Sebastián se lanzo encima de su hermanita. Intento bloquearla para besarla pero ella le aparto de un guantazo. Él se tambaleo, sin embargo rápidamente se recupero y le pego tal cachetada a la chica que la tumbo a la cama pudiendo así bloquearla.

- Oh, hermanita, como te gusta ponerte en problemas- dijo el rubio platino mientras Clary forcejaba para zafarse- no intentes escaparte será peor.

La beso. Ella aprovecho para apartarlo de ella de nuevo. Jonathan harto de que Clary se escapara la volvió a pegar, dándole tal golpe a la cabeza que la pelirroja se le nublo la vista. Clary noto como el chico la cogía y a la tumbaba bruscamente en la cama.

Jonathan puso las manos de la chica arriba de su cabeza. Clary sintió como la quemaban en las muñecas, era Jonathan que le estaba trazando una runa de bloqueo en las manos. Clary no podía mover las manos.

- Ves hermanita, lo que dije, si intentabas escapar luego sería peor.

- Suéltame maldito cabrón- empezó a gritar la muchacha intentado luchar con sus libres piernas.

Jonathan parecía que ni se inmutaba de los intentos de la muchacha y la beso en los labios furiosamente. Luego bajo al cuello. Clary gimió.

- Tienes una piel perfecta Clarissa.- dijo contra su oído.

Jonathan se separo de ella y le quito el camisón de dormir y la dejo solamente con las bragas puestas. Jonathan puso cara de hambre sexual. Clary empezó a llorar de la rabia, odiaba encontrarse tan desnuda en presencia de su hermano, además de que nadie antes la había visto solamente en ropa interior.

El rubio platino empezó a chupar uno de los pezones de la muchacha mientas con una mano le acariciaba el otro pecho. Clary arqueo la espalda del placer que le producía la boca de Jonathan en sus pechos. Maldito cuerpo traicionero. Jonathan se separo de ellos y sonrío.

- Ves Clary como te gusta.

- Cállate imbé…- Jonathan la corto con un beso.

Separo sus labios de los de ella y bajo por su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pechos. Lo siguió chupando mientras con una de las manos le acariciaba el otro. Su otra mano se encontraba bajando por el vientre de la chica llegando al borde de la tela de las bragas. Coló un dedo dentro de ellas para poderlo entrar dentro de su sexo. Empezó a acariciar duramente su húmedo sexo. Clary al notar su dedo dentro de ella noto el más increíble placer que nunca hubiese sentido. Empezó a gemir y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Jonathan no paró de tocarla hasta que ella se corrió.

Después de eso Jonathan se separo de ella y se quito su ropa. Iba a penetrarla duramente cuando Clary dijo:

- Para Jonathan, no lo hagas por favor, no quiero- dijo sollozando.

- No digas bobadas. No me vengas de santa ahora, se perfectamente que Jace se encargo de deshonrarte.

- No maldito cabrón. Soy virgen.

- No digas mentiras- le grito él mientras le pegaba una cachetada

A Clary se le giro la cara de lado del impacto y Jonathan le abrió las camas con fuerza y la penetro duramente con su enorme miembro. Clary chillo del dolor. Jonathan siguió envistiéndola rápidamente mientras decía.

- Vaya, si al final mi hermana si era un jardín secreto.

Jonathan la follo duramente. Mientras él gozaba de placer y Clarry aguantaba el dolor como podía. Al final él se corrió y saco su enorme miembro de ella.

Clary estaba tan cansada qué se quedo dormida en el acto. Jonathan se vistió rápidamente. Vistió a la muchacha, la cogió en brazos. Hizo girar su anillo y los dos desaparecieron de la casa.

* * *

- Prefiero que me llamen Jace Lightwood- le contesto - ¿además que quieres decir que una vez más un Herondale es objeto de tu liberación? ¿y lo más importante que quieres decir con que eres el hermano Zachariah?

Jem que aun se encontraba mirando por los ventanales se giro en dirección a Jace. Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso son muchas preguntas Jace, pero voy a respondértelas todas tranquilo- le contesto- Si , soy el hermano Zachariah, pero ahora mismo vuelvo a ser humano, asi que por favor preferiría que me llamaras James, James Carstairs.

- ¿y porque dejaste la hermandad James?

- Eso lo responderé con tu otra pregunta- prosiguió el moreno- Lo de una vez más un Herondale es objeto de mi liberación lo he dicho porque tu al quemarme con el fuego celestial- James le enseño la quemada que aun tenía en la mano- me curaste de una enfermedad que yo tuve y no había cura y por eso me hice hermano silencioso ya que era la única forma de que dicha enfermedad no me matará.

Jace en aquel momento se fijo en el cuello descubierto del hermano Zachariah. Vio una runa, una runa parabatai exactamente. El igual que el rubio era un parabatai, pero su runa era gris, es decir, que su parabatai estaba muerto. Sintio simpatía por el ex hermano silencioso ya que Jace no se imaginaba una vida sin Alec a su lado.

- Te queme sin querer- le contesto el rubio- ¿puedo preguntarte algo James?

- Claro, lo que quieras- le dijo el otro mientras le sonreía. Jace le devolvió la sonrisa, la misma que hubiera hecho Will. Jem sintió nostalgia.

- ¿Quién era tu parabatai? ¿debe ser duro para ti vivir sin él supongo?

- Si, es duro vivir sin mi parabatai-dijo Jem suspirando Will murió hace 70 años

- ¿no será Whiliam Herondale? Ese del cual habla tanto Magnus?

- Si, el mismo- le contesto.

- ¿y cómo era mi tatará abuelo?- le pregunto Jace tímidamente.

- De carácter como tú. Eres el Herondale que más se le parece, pero tenía el físico de Alec.

Jace sonrio.

- Lástima, así no es igual de bello que yo- dijo el guiñándole el ojo

- No, pero era igual de creído que tú- le contesto Jem sonriéndole.

* * *

Jocelyn se hallaba aun en la sala. Se sentía mal por su hija. Habían vuelto a discutir y como siempre se ponía sobreprotectora y Clary se había enfado pero esta vez con razón. Miro hacía la puerta que daba al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Jocelyn tomó una decisión.

Se levanto de la silla que ocupaba y se puso a andar para ir a hablar con su hija, Jocelyn no quería que ella estuviera enfada con ella.

Travesó el oscuro pasillo y llamo a la puerta de su hija. Nadie respondió así que decidió entrar pero al abrir se encontró con la habitación vacía y la cama de la muchacha revuelta.

Luke entro en la habitación el mismo momento que Jocelyn se derrumbaba en un mar de lagrimas en la cama.

* * *

Jace después de haber hablado con James salió de su habitación y se encamino a la suya la cual estaba cerca de la del ex hermano silencioso.

Llego a su cuarto y solamente habiendo entrado noto que alguien había entrado ya que no estaba tan pulido como lo tenía siempre.

Jace enfoco su mirada a la cama de sabanas negras que había en sala y vio un papel blanco doblado encima. Se acerco a la nota y la cogió. La leyó y por su cara paso una expresión de pánico. A la nota ponía:

_Querido Angelito,_

_Como dije que si no me entregabais a Clary y os uníais a mi me la llevaría igualmente. Pues aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa. Supongo que cuando leas la nota Clary ya estará conmigo._

_Tu hermano._

_Jonathan Chiristopher Morgenstern._

Jace sacó su telefono movil y llamo a Luke. El asunto era de vida o muerte.

* * *

´-Jocelyn cariño- dijo Luke mientras la abrazaba- nada se puede hacer ya. Clary se la llevado Jonathan- Jocelyn lo miro- Jace acaba de llamarme desde el instituto. Ha recibido una nota de Jonathan diciéndole eso. Ahora vendrá aquí y entre todos buscaremos una solución.

Jocelyn se puso a llorar de nuevo. Sollozaba mucho y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Luke. El la abrazo y la intento consolar.

* * *

Clary abrió los ojos lentamente. Enfoco la mirada y vio que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía.

Era una habitación oscura con una cama de matrimonio, cuyas sabanas eran negras, en el centro de la sala la cual ni ventana tenia.

Clary recordó lo que había pasado unas horas antes, recordó como Jonathan, su malvado hermano la había ultrajado y también como la había golpeado y brutalizado. Clary supuso que Jonathan se la había llevado y la había encerrado en ese cuarto.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta. Clary se giro en dirección a ella y vio entrar al rubio platino. El le sonrió falsamente.

-Vaya hermanita, veo que ya has despertado.

**¿ review?**

* * *

**Avance siguiente capitulo:** Alguien que todo el mundo da por muerto estará vivo :O ¿ quien será?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Gracias a ustedes y sus animos de que siga con la historia me motivo para escribir.**

_**Caridee Von Ross: **_** J**onathan también es mi villano favorito. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que disfrutes del capitulo.

_**RitzaHerondale:** _Aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutalo. Muchas gracias por leer.

_**Elois98ls:**_Si! aqui tienes a Jonathan. Disfruta del capitulo. gracias por leer.

_**AvrilMorgenstern:** _Muchas gracias por leer. Aqui tienes lo que le hace Jhony a Clary!

_**TaniaBlacktorn123:** Aqui lo tienes :)_

**_Morgenstern18:_** Si el macho de Jonathan reclama lo que es suyo, pero no por mucho tiempo ohhh... Gracias por leer.

_**Delfina:**_ Gracias por leer aunque ya me imagino la idea que te haces del que pasara entre ellos dos. Aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo :)

_**July:**_Si, hay incesto en la habitación de Clary y mas incesto que habrá. Disfruta el capitulo. Gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicos y chicas. Iba a subir ayer, pero fanfiction no me funcionaba. asi que subo hoy. A partir de ese sábado ya subiré cada dos semanas. Disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

-¿Qué quieres ahora Jonathan?- pregunto ella un poco asustada.

-A ti- dijo el rubio.

Jonathan termino de entrar en la habitación. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe y se acerco a la chica a paso rápido.

-Yo no te quiero pues- le contesto Clary valientemente.

El chico no le hizo caso y la tumbo a la cama brutalmente. Se puso encima de ella, iba a besarla pero Clary le aparto de un duro golpe en la mejilla. Él le devolvió el golpe. Clary se quedo tiesa un momento por el impacto y él aprovecho esos instantes para sacar su estela y colocarle una runa de inmovilidad en las muñecas. También le coloco una runa de silencio. Jonathan no deseaba escucharla quejarse.

Empezó a besarle el cuello. Luego le quito la ropa. Jugó un rato con sus pechos y cuando se arto de los preliminares la penetro duramente. Jonathan se corrió dentro de ella, mientras Clary estaba llorando de estar tan indefensa mientras su hermano la estaba violando.

Cuando termino él le saco las runas de silencio y inmovilidad y la llorosa Clary al verse libre le intento pegar un golpe con toda su fuerza sin embargo Jonathan lo paró con brazo mientras con la mano libre le daba tal tortazo a la pelirroja que voló por la habitación y se estampo contra la pared. Clary se desplomo.

Jonathan la cogió del suelo de manera nada dulce. La vistió rápidamente, la coloco en la cama y luego se coloco el su propia ropa.

Recogió a la chica de nuevo del lecho y la saco de la habitación.

* * *

Sonó el zumbido del timbre de la puerta. Jocelyn seguía llorando por la desaparición de su hija pero igualmente fue abrir la puerta. Seguramente sería Jace ya que había dicho que venía hacia aquí.

Jocelyn abrió la puerta. Y un chico rubio entro apresuradamente en la casa. Efectivamente era Jace. El chico vio que la mujer estaba llorando y le pregunto ya esperándose lo peor.

-¿se la llevado ya verdad?

-Si- sollozo Jocelyn.

Jace tuvo una idea. Quizá esa sería la única forma de encontrar a su novia.

-Jocelyn- ella lo miro- ve al cuarto de Clary y trae algún objeto personal suyo por favor.

-¿Por qué quieres un objeto suyo?- pregunto una dudosa Jocelyn

-Tengo una idea.

Jocelyn se fue un momento. Jace la espero allí plantado. Jocelyn tardo unos cinco minutos en salir.

-Aquí lo tienes Jace- le dijo tendiéndole el cuaderno de dibujos de la muchacha- ¿para qué lo necesitas?

-Porque ahora iremos a ver a Magnus y le pediremos que la rastree.

* * *

Jonathan andaba por un pasillo que tenía muchas puertas. Dicho corredor estaba iluminado por antorchas que funcionaban con luz mágica.

Se encontraba en la parte donde estaban las celdas. Allí tenía cerrados a sus prisioneros. Como Clary se había comportado mal con él, el pelirubio decidió castigarla y allí se encontraba llevándola en brazos a una celda.

Clary tendría que compartir prisión ya que todas estaban llenas. Jonathan se paró delante de una puerta, la pelirroja se quedaría en esa.

Abrio la puerta, lanzo a Clary sin ningún miramiento, miro al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el catre y dijo.

-Mira tienes compañía

Salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Jocelyn y Jace llamaron al timbre del loft de Magnus.

-¿Quién osa molestar al gran brujo de Brooklyn a esas horas?-bufo detrás de la puerta un enfadado Magnus.

-Somos Jocelyn y Jace. Necesitamos tu ayuda Magnus- dijo la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió y el brujo salió con una bata multicolor.

-Pasad, pasad- dijo- a dentro hablamos.

Ellos pasaron y cuando estuvieron en la enorme sala se sentaron en un sillón cada uno.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó el brujo.

-Necesitamos que hagas un hechizo de rastre- empezó a explicar Jocelyn- Jonathan se ha llevado a Clary.

-¿Llevais algún objeto personal de ella?- preguntó Magnus.

Jace le tendio el cuaderno de dibujos.

* * *

Pobre muchacha. Jonathan acababa de encerrar una joven con él. La pelirroja estaba ensangrentada y él se suponía que el demonio la había golpeado y maltratado.

Se levanto del catre donde se encontraba y se acerco a la desmayada muchacha. La cogió en brazos y la llevo a la otra cama de la sala. La tendió allí.

La curó como pudo y estaba limpiándole las heridas cuando ella empezó a volver en sí.

* * *

El brujo realizo el ritual pero no surgió efecto. Miro a Jocelyn y al pelirubio.

-Lo siento, no puedo encontrarla. Jonathan le debió poner algún glamour para que no la hallaran.

Jocelyn se desespero y se puso a llorar. Jace la abrazó y la consolo.

-Ten fe Jocelyn, la encontraremos aunque esto sea lo último que haga.

-Gracias Jace- le contesto hipando ella.

* * *

Clary abrió los ojos lentamente y enfoco la mirada, pero lo primero que vio fue un hombre rubio con ojos azules que le estaba limpiando las heridas de la cara. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Se incorporo lentamente y pregunto:

-¿dónde estoy? ¿Y tú quien eres?

El hombre dejo el trapo con que la limpiaba y la miro.

-Estas en una celda muchacha. Jonathan te trajo hace un rato y yo soy alguien que lleva dieciséis años encerrada en ella- le contesto pacientemente- ¿cómo te llamas? Te pareces mucho a Jocelyn Fairchild.

-Clary, Clary Fray. Jocelyn es mi madre- ese hombre rubio no sé porque le recordaba mucho a Jace- ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-Stephen, Stephen Herondale.

**¿review?**

* * *

**Avance siguiente capitulo: **alguien muere ¿quien será?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios si no fuera por vuestros animos seguramente no tendria ganas de seguir con la historia.**

**Morgenstern18: ** No , no es Valentine. Ese esta mejor muerto jajaja. Y Jonathan pronto sabrás porque es tan tan malo... no puedo decirte más que si no haré spoilers.

**Elois98ls: **aquí tienes el capitulo :)

**Avrilmorgenstern: **Te digo lo mismo que a Morgenstern18, Jonathan en ese fic es malo muy malo, dentro de poco sabrás porque.

**taniablacktorn123: ** Y más que lo vas a odiar a Jonathan aún. En ese fic el es muy pero que muy malo. mas malo que el d Cassandra ejejeje

**Delfina: ** Si un poquito sadica si que quedas, pero que importa , yo también lo soy, Muchas gracias por leer :)


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicos y chicas. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrutarlo.**

**Por cierto estoy pensando hacer una historia de los hijos de Jace y Clary y los hijos de Jem y Tessa. ¿ que os parece? ¿ buen**

**a idea o mala idea? dame vuestras opiniones por favor.**

**Y ahora que me acuerdo, ya tengo casi toda la historia organizada, constara, en un principio, de 14 capitulos y un epilogo.**

**Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:**

Eso era imposible. Stephen estaba muerto. Eso era lo que Amatis, Luke y Jocelyn le habían contado. Lo más probable es que el rubio ese le estuviera mintiendo. Aunque Clary veía que el hombre físicamente se parecía a Jace. Ella no comprendía nada.

Clary arqueo una ceja por la sorpresa y pregunto:

- Pero ¿cómo puede ser? Stephen esta muerto y enterrado. Eso me contaron todos.

- Es una historia muy larga Clary- explico- siéntate por favor- continuo señalándole el catre

Ella le hizo caso y se sentó a la misma cama de la cual se había levantado hace un momento. Stephen se acomodo a su lado. Se le veía nervioso.

- Me lo cuentas por favor- suplico Clary.

- Por supuesto.

* * *

- Vamos Jocelyn- dijo Jace dándole una palmada en el hombro- ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí. Regresemos a casa.

La peliroja se hallaba sentada en el sofá del salón de casa el brujo. Lloraba desconsoladamente, pero al escuchar al muchacho hablar se seco las lágrimas con las mangas.

Jocelyn miro al chico. Ciertamente tenía razón, ya no había nada que hacer en casa de Magnus. Miro al brujo y dijo:

- Magnus, Jace tiene razón. Si no te molesta marcharemos.

- Como queráis Jocelyn, pero quiero que sepas que esta es tu casa ¿vale?

- Gracias Magnus.

Ellos se despidieron del gran brujo y salieron de su loft. Cuando se encontraban en la calle Jace se giro en dirección a ella y comentó:

- Jocelyn regresa a casa. Yo regresaré al instituto y avisaré la Clave, al fin y al cabo Clary pertenece a ella y tienen la obligación de buscarla.

Sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja para responderle el rubio huyo corriendo.

Jocelyn no podía estar más acuerdo con Jace. Debían encontrar a Clary cuanto antes. Si no ella no podría estar tranquila nunca más.

* * *

-Me lo cuentas por favor- le suplico Clary.

Claro, por supuesto que Stephen se lo contaría.

- Por supuesto – le contesto él.

**FLASH BACK STHEPHEN**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Normal, el rubio acababa de despertar tirado de cualquier forma en el duro suelo. Se incorporo lentamente ya que tenía todos los músculos dormidos.

Stephen se hallaba en una sala con un par de camas. Eso fue lo primero que vio cuando empezó a escrutar la habitación con la mirada. La puerta que daba a la salida chirrió al abrirse dejando así pasar un rayo de luz. Se trataba de Valentine.

-Veo que ya has despertado Stephen.

-¿Dónde estoy Valentine?

-Oh eso no importa. Estarás aquí hasta que mueras, porque es imposible escapar- le contesto riendo maléficamente.

-Me buscaran.

-Oh no lo creo. Se piensan que estás muerto gracias a mi excelente glamour.- continuo con su sonrisa- Ahora deben de estar celebrando tu funeral.

-Maldito-dijo Stephen levantándose para golpearlo pero Valentine fue más rápido y lo tumbo al suelo de nuevo.

Lo ato y prosiguió hablando.

-Por cierto, tu papi al enterarse de tu muerte le dio un ataque al corazón y la palmo también- Stephen entrecierra los ojos para ahogar una lágrima- Celine, se suicido tras saber la noticia, matando también al bebé que llevaba dentro

Valentine se giro sobre sus talones y se largo de la sala sin darle más explicaciones al otro hombre.

**FINAL FLASHBACK**

-¿Esa fue la única información que te dio Valentine del mundo exterior?-pregunto Clary.

-Si- suspiro él.

-Valentine, te mintió- susurro Clary mirándolo intensamente.

¿Qué quería decir esa niña con que Valentine le había mentido? Stephen estaba muy confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Valentine mintió?

-Es verdad que tu padre murió y Celine también, pero Valentine saco el niño del cuerpo de ella. Tu hijo está vivo.

* * *

Maryse se encontraba sentada en una enorme mesa redonda junto con el inquisidor, su marido Robert, y los demás representantes de la Clave. Estaban allí para decidir qué hacer con la desaparición de Clary.

Jace hace apenas unas horas atrás se había presentado en el instituto exhausto de tanto correr y había dicho tanto a Maryse como a sus hermanos que Jonathan se había llevado a Clary y que teníamos que buscarla. Maryse llamó a la Clave y aquí estábamos, realizando una reunión en la biblioteca del instituto.

-¿Habéis probado de rastrearla?- preguntó Robert.

-Si- contesto Luke- Jocelyn y Jace fueron a ver a Magnus para que la hallara, pero el hechizo no funciono. Es imposible de rastrearla- continuo el hombre lobo.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer brigadas de búsqueda- sentencio el inquisidor.

Se apareció una luz brillante en el medio de la sala y después se apareció de ella una proyección de Jonathan.

-Ni haciendo brigadas la encontrareis-dijo el demonio mirando uno por uno a los miembros que se encontraban en la sala.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir con que mi hijo está vivo?- pregunto un emocionado Stephen.- ¿y cómo se llama él?

-Lo que escuchas Stephen. Hasta apenas unos meses no supimos que el niño estaba vivo porque Valentine lo educo como si fuera su hijo, pero se hizo pasar por Michael Wyland.

Stephen se quedo mirando a Clary boquiabierto.

-Continua por favor- susurro él.

-Cuando Jace cumplió diez…

-¿mi hijo se llama Jace?- Interrumpió él

-En realidad se llama Jonathan Christopher, pero todos le llamamos Jace- le conto Clary- bueno continuo, cuando Jace tenía diez años, Valentine provoco su propia muerte, de manera falsa, claro está , y los Lightwood adoptaron al niño y desde entonces vive con ellos, pero hasta apenas unos meses atrás no sabía quién era en realidad.

-¿y cómo se dio cuenta?

-Esto es una historia larga que te explicare en otro momento, pero la primera persona que lo supo fue la inquisidora, Imogen, su abuela. Y cuando lo supo le salvo la vida, muriendo ella por él. Pero esto ya te lo contaré en otro momento, estando aquí encerrados tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Mi madre también murió?- dijo él mientras le caía una lágrima-¿y como es mi hijo?

* * *

-¿ donde tienes a Clary? Maldito- dijo frustrado Luke.

-Oh, está conmigo, encerrada en una de las celdas- dijo Jonathan riendo.

-Os encontraremos y juro que daré orden de que te maten- dijo en aquel momento el inquisidor

Jonathan se giro en su dirección. Se le veía enfadado. Hizo un movimiento rapidísimo con la mano y en aquel momento vi como algo se movía por el aire, cortándolo. Era un cuchillo que se clavo en el estomago de Robert. El herido cayó de rodillas, tapándose la herida con la mano.

-Asi aprenderas, a no decir que darás la orden de matarme- dijo Jonathan sonriendo- oh por cierto, disfruta de tu muerte- y desapareció.

**¿review?**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sin ellos, seguramente esta historia no seguiria ^^**

**Elois98ls:** Muchas gracias por leer. Muy pronto entenderás porque es tan malo Jonathan, abra un giro en su personaje, un giro que seguramente nadie se esperara. Ya lo veras. Y del tema incesto ya no queda mucho, porque quiero que Clary se quede con Jace, pero alguna cosita más abrá.

**Caridee Von Ross: **Aqui tienes la continuación. Muchas gracias por leer:)

**Assassin- Cheshire: **Thank you for reading. ¿ why not is possible Sthephen Herondale? In my history is possible :)

**Delfina: **Nooo , No me envies un patomonio. Ya actualizo. Gracias por leer :)

**Ruzzzth: **A mi tambien me encANTa Sebastián. Muchas gracias por leer:)

**JonathaClary: **Aquí tienes la continuación.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola chicos y chicas. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 6:**

Maryse se arrodillo al lado de su marido mientras a él se le apaga la luz de los ojos. Robert se estaba muriendo sin que ninguno de los miembros del consejo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El cuchillo que lanzó Jonathan le había perforado el estómago, un órgano vital.

Robert estaba tumbado al suelo rodeado de los demás miembros del consejo. Gemía de dolor. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y lo aprovecho para mirar a su mujer la cual estaba de rodillas a su lado.

- Lo siento tanto Robert- dijo Maryse antes de que él diera su último aliento.

Maryse empezó a llorar mientras las lágrimas formaban pequeños charcos en el suelo como si fueran las gotas de la lluvia. Primero había perdido a su hijo menor Max y ahora perdía a su marido. Era más del que podía soportar.

- Maryse tenemos que avisar al resto de la Clave y llevar su cuerpo a Idris para preparar el funeral. - dijo alguien por detrás de ella.

Ella solo asintió.

* * *

- Jace se parece mucho a ti Stephen- le dijo Clary sonriendo. El rubio se la devolvió- pero tiene los ojos dorados.

- Son los ojos de Celine, su madre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la celda. Era Jonathan.

- De cháchara los dos - dijo riendo falsamente- veo que os caéis genial.

Clary se levantó de la cama y echo dos pasos atrás. Jonathan se percató de ello y con dos rápidas zancadas se colocó delante de la chica.

- oh hermanita- dijo rascándose la nuca con la mano- solo quiero pasármelo bien contigo.

Rápidamente la cogió y se la puso al hombro. La saco de la celda, dejando a Stephen solo.

* * *

Isabelle y Alec acababan de llegar al instituto. Estaban jadeando de tanto correr por la ciudad como locos. Abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron al ascensor para ir a la biblioteca.

Su madre los llamo desesperadamente. Algo había ocurrido, ellos lo podían notar al escuchar su tensa voz en el teléfono. Ellos sabían que había estado llorando, pero no lograban entender el motivo para que eso ocurriera, Maryse no era de las que lloraban con facilidad.

Entraron en la habitación y se encontraron con que la sala estaba llena de gente. Eran los miembros del consejo. Como la biblioteca estaba llena a rebosar de personas tanto Isabelle como Alec buscaron a su madre con la mirada hasta que la encontraron.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones rojos de terciopelo que había allí por si querías sentarte a leer algún libro. Allí también se encontraba Jace Estaba rodeada de otras personas las cuales le estaban hablando. Todos, incluida su madre iban vestidos de blanco.

Ellos se acercaron a ella a grandes zancadas.

-¿Mama que ocurre?- preguntó Isabelle.

Ella los miro.

-Isabelle, Alec os estábamos esperando. Ahora mismo marcharemos a Idris. Vuestro padre a muerto- dijo directamente.

* * *

Jonathan abrió una puerta que daba a una sala enorme con una cama al centro. Clary forcejaba encima de su hombro para así poder zafarse del rubio. Él la tiro en ella sin ningún miramiento y luego Jonathan se coloco encima de la pelirroja para volverla a violar.

Clary intentaba luchar pero era en vano definitivamente Jonathan era más fuerte que ella. Al final dejo de hacerlo.

El chico empezó besándole los labios y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello. Le quito la camisa, para así dejarla en sujetador. Le bajo la copa de ellos y empezó a chuparle y morderle los pezones.

Aun jugaba con sus pechos cuando deslizo una mano por su vientre llegando hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Los desbrocho y se los quito. Empezó jugueteando con el borde de sus bragas y cuando se canso coló un dedo dentro de ella. Clary no pudo evitar arquear la espalda por el placer que le daba el dedo de Jonathan dando círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

Él se detuvo cuando ella ya estaba suficientemente excitada. Se quito toda la ropa y se coloco de rodillas, dejando el cuello de la chica entre medio de ambas.

-Ahora voy a follarte la boca- dijo el chico y después le metió el duro miembro en la boca sin ningún miramiento.

Clary en un acto de rebelión le mordió el miembro. Jonathan soltó un alarido y se la quito de la boca. Cuando se recupero de la mordida le pego una cachetada la muchacha. A ella del impacto se le giro la cabeza de lado.

-Zorra, ahora verás- gritó.

La inmovilizo y empezó a penetrándola duramente. Al cabo de un buen rato él se corrió, pero no dejo que ella hiciera lo mismo como castigo.

Clary estaba tan cansada que se durmió en el acto.

* * *

Todo el cementerio se veía de blanco. Todos los cazadores de sombras de Idris y los que vivían en el instituto de Nueva York se encontraban frente un altar donde reposaba el cuerpo de Robert Lightwood, su inquisidor.

Frente al altar se encontraba la familia, la cual aun estaba llorando la pérdida de un ser querido.

La ceremonia empezó. Los familiares y amigos le dedicaros sus últimas palabras al inquisidor y tras eso incineraron su cuerpo.

Cuando se hubo convertido en cenizas la gente se fue yendo del cementerio mientras los hermanos silenciosos cogían las cenizas del cuerpo y se las llevaban a la ciudad de hueso para esparcirlas.

Maryse y sus hijos tras el entierro decidieron regresar al instituto para así poder llorar la perdida de Robert en la intimidad.

* * *

Jace acababa de quitarse su uniforme blanco. Lo tendió en su armario y decidió darse una ducha.

Cuando salió de ella se tumbó en la cama y se quedo pensando en su novia. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le estuviera haciendo aquel cabrón.

Él se durmió con estos pensamientos, pero, al cabo de un rato se despertó por un ruido. Miro en dirección al ruido y era Jonathan.

Su hermano se acerco a él. Iba a pegarle, pero algo le paro. Jace recordaba que su hermano tenía ojos negros como un pozo, sin embargo, el Jonathan aquí presente, los tenía verdes.

¿Desde cuándo Jonathan los tenia de ese color?

**¿review?**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me motivan mucho para seguir con la historia. Mil gracias.**

**CaptainMaxMagno:** Muchas gracias de verdad :). Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Gigi: **Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. Y si Jonathan es muy malo, pero todo tiene su explicación :)

**JCM: **Muchas gracias por leer. Aquí tienes la continuación. Y si lo de Clary esta embarazada o no ja lo descubrirás, vaya avanzando el fic :) Yo también amo a Jonathan.

**Herondale23: ** Aquí tienes la continuación. Muchas gracias por leer:)

**Maleclace: **Aquí tienes la continuación. Si pobre Jace entre una cosa o la otra el pobre no ganará por emociones. Gracias por leer :)

**Munith: **Aquí tienes la continuación. Muchas gracias por leer :)


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicos y chicas. Siento el retraso en subir, pero entre los exámenes y el trabajo no tenía tiempo. Espero poder subir más pronto esa vez.**

**Una cosa, aunque tengo las ideas de esta historia bastante claras , aun tengo cosas por atar y me gustaría que me dieran ideas para los futuros ****capítulos.**

**Espero que disfruten de ese capitulo y hasta el próximo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Jace cogió a Jonathan por el cuello y lo intento estampar contra la pared, pero el chico era rápido y le paró la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Jace forcejo con la mano para zafarse de la sujeción de su hermano.

-Jace quieres estarte quieto un momento- dijo el ojiverde intentando parar al otro.

¿Jonathan le estaba pidiendo sin violencia que estuviera quieto? Eso era muy extraño. Entre que no tenía los ojos negros y que sin utilizar la fuerza bruta le estaba pidiendo que no le hiciera daño. Definitivamente ese no era su hermano o quizá simplemente se había trastocado.

Pero, Jace no dejo de luchar. Al fin y al cabo ese chico tenía a su novia y debía intentar descubrir donde la tenia escondida.

-¿Dónde tienes a Clary? Maldito cabrón. ¡Contéstame!- le grito el rubio.

-Se donde esta- le contesto el otro mientras le apartaba las manos de su cuerpo- pero debes escucharme antes de todo.

Jace aún se enfado más y empezó de nuevo a intentar golpearlo y Jonathan a esquivarlo como podía, ya que su hermano angelito era muy rápido. Jonathan al final pudo pararlo.

-No quiero escucharte- gritó Jace- llévame con ella.

-No te llevaré hasta que me escuches.

-Muy bien- dijo Jace sentándose en el borde de la cama- tienes diez segundos para explicarte antes de que te mate.

* * *

Jonathan vistió a una dormida Clary y la llevo de nuevo en la celda que compartía con el rubio que había encerrado su padre muchos años atrás. Abrió la puerta y la tiro en su catre de cualquier manera y sin ningún miramiento. Le daba igual si le hacía daño.

Se giro y salió de la celda cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

* * *

Stephen que estaba medio dormido en su cama al escuchar cerrarse la puerta abrió los ojos y se levanto de ella de un salto.

Clary estaba despatarrada en su cama pero eso no era importante, si no su aspecto. Estaba toda demacrada y llena de moratones como si la hubieran maltratado y golpeado. Stephen se acercó a ella y le acaricio el pelo.

-Pobre muchacha, que te habrá hecho esa bestia- susurró.

Clary en ese momento empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al enfocar la mirada vio que allí estaba el rubio. Se incorporo de la cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Stephen solo pudo abrazarla para consolarla un poco.

* * *

Isabelle y Simón estaban tendidos en la cama de la pequeña habitación que el vampiro tenía en el piso de Jordan.

Los dos estaban desnudos ya que acababan de hacer el amor.

Isabelle que estaba apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su novio se giro para mirarlo.

-Ya hace varios días que se llevaron a Clary y aun no tenemos noticias de ella. Eso empieza a ser preocupante.

Todos estábamos preocupados por ella y quizá el que lo estaba más era Jace. Desde que ella había sido secuestrada su hermano adoptivo no comía, no dormía ni hacia nada. Además parecía un alma en pena.

Pero ellos en el instituto estaban igual. Ya no solo era la desaparición de Clary sino que tenían que lidiar con la muerte de su padre también.

-Si mi amor- le contesto Simón acariciándole con cariño el pelo- yo también estoy preocupado aunque tengo la esperanza que la encontraremos y después de eso ya nos cargaremos a ese cabrón.

- Eso espero.

Isabelle le beso dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

Alec estaba buscando a su hermano adoptivo. Desde un rato atrás le dolía la runa parabatai y eso solo podía significar una cosa: su hermano estaba en peligro.

El pelinegro entro en la habitación del pelirrubio y confirmo sus peores temores ya qué él no se hallaba en su cama como tendría que estar. Además su habitación estaba toda revuelta cuando Jace siempre la tenía tan limpia y pulida.

* * *

Clary dejo de llorar en el mismo instante que el padre de su novio dejo de abrazarla. Los dos se sentaron en la cama mientras que ella se secaba con las manos los húmedos ojos.

-Stephen, siento que hayas tenido que verme así.

Ella se disculpaba con su suegro ya que no le gustaba que la vieran llorar además ahora él le preguntaría que le había hecho Jonathan y a ella le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de ello.

-No pasa nada Clary, pero, dime ¿qué te ha hecho ese cabrón?- preguntó preocupado.

-Jonathan, mi hermano, me ha ultrajado- dijo Clary rápidamente antes de sonrojarse.

Stephen se la quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

* * *

Alec entro en la desordena habitación y cogió un objeto personal de su hermano.

La runa parabatai aún le palpitaba y el empezaba a desesperarse, pero Alec tenía un plan. Iría a ver a Magnus y le pediría que le rastreara.

Aunque hubieran cortado esperaba que le ayudara con eso y si era conveniente le pagaría por sus servicios, pero él debía encontrar a su parabatai ya.

Salió de la habitación corriendo y se dirigió al loft del brujo.

* * *

Clary le conto todo lo sucedido a Stephen el cual la estaba escuchando atentamente. Cuando termino de hablar escucharon abrirse la puerta de la celda.

Clary temía que fuera otra vez Jonathan pero al girarse se llevo una sorpresa. Era Jace, pero, iba acompañado de Jonathan. Sin embargo ese Jonathan era diferente, ella lo notaba. Tenía los ojos verdes.

Ella se levanto de la cama rápidamente y mientras corría abrazarle gritó:

-¡Jace!

**¿review?**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me encantan y me motivan mucho para seguir con la historia.**

**RitzaHerondale: **Si. Jonathan es muy malo y uff la de maldades que hará aún. Si que vi la foto y me encantó, ademas ahora me estoy leyendo ciudad del fuego celestial y OMG! es lo unico que puedo decir el libro. Cassie me quiere matar. Muchas gracias por leer :)

**CaptainMaxMagno: **Muchas gracias por leer :). Porque Jonathan tiene los ojos verdes ya lo descubrirás si te lo cuento pierde la gracias de la historia. Y como Clary se escapa de la prisión lo descubrirás en el próximo capitulo. Espero que te guste.

**JonathaClary: **Muchas gracias por leer :). Porque Jonathan tiene ojos verdes lo descubrirás más tarde, si te lo cuento ahora pierde su gracia.

**Cuando hases el: **Aquí lo tienes. Gracias por leer :)

**Nacho: **Aquí lo tienes. Gracias por leer :)

**Guest: **Aquí lo tienes. Gracias por leer :)

**La continuacin: **Aquí lo tienes. Gracias por leer :)


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicos y chicas. Aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Es más corto de lo normal, pero es que ando corta de imaginación.**

**Además me gustaría que me dieran ideas para futuros capitulos. Mil gracias de adelanto ya.**

**Espero que disfruten de ese mini capitulo y hasta el próximo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 8:**

El rubio abrazó a Clary y después la besó dulcemente a los labios pero con cuidado ya que podía quemarla con el fuego celestial. Separaron los labios y el chico le acarició el pelo.

-Clary- susurró- te había echado tanto de menos.

-Y yo mi amor- le contestó ella.- ¿pero, dime como me has encontrado y quién es ese Jonathan que te acompaña?

Jace miró a Jonathan y al rubio que estaba encerrado junto a su novia los cuales estaban sentados en uno de los catres esperando a que ellos terminaran de reencontrarse. Jace con tan solo mirar a su hermano supo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para irse sin que el otro Jonathan los descubriera.

-Clary os tenemos que sacar de aquí antes de que Sebastián nos descubra. Después a casa te lo contaré todo y tú me explicaras todo lo que te ha hecho esa bestia.- dijo susurrando y rápidamente.

El rubio miro a las dos personas que los estaban esperando. No sabía por qué, pero el hombre que estaba encerrado con su novia le parecía conocido.

-Vamos- dijo Jonathan- Tenemos que irnos. Antes de que nos descubran. Dadme todos la mano- dijo alargando el brazo.

Todos cogieron el brazo del ojiverde y cuando él estaba girando el anillo Morgenstern se abrió la puerta de la celda y entro Sebastián. Antes de que desapareciéramos de allí escuchamos como había soltado un gritó de frustración.

* * *

-Alec ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó un enfadado Magnus- ¿no te dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verte?

Alec y el brujo se encontraban en el portal del loft del brillante mago.

-Lo sé Magnus, pero sé que Jace está mal ya que me lo dice mi runa parabatai y necesito encontrarlo y solo tú puedes ayudarme. Te pagaré por tus servicios.

- Entonces pasa- dijo él apartándose un poco para dejar entrar al nephilim.

Los dos hombres entraron en la sala y se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

-¿llevas algún objeto personal de Jace?

-Si- le contesto Alec alargando una de las sudaderas de su parabatai a Magnus.

-Gracias.

Magnus realizo un complicado hechizo para rastrear a su hermano, pero por la cara que estaba poniendo su ex novio ya sabía que el conjuro no estaba funcionando.

-¿no ha funcionado verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro intentando controlar la desesperación.

-No. Lo siento Alec- dijo el brujo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Alec no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar. Sabía que su parabatai no estaba bien y no podía encontrarlo. Luego Magnus, la persona que más amaba en el mundo no le hacía caso. Y él no podía más con tanta presión.

Magnus se agacho un poco y toco con una mano el hombro de Alec.

-Alec no llores. Le encontraremos ¿vale?

El cazador de sombras dejó de sollozar aunque le seguían cayendo lágrimas y miro el brujo. Él tuvo un impulso y cogió el brujo por la cara y lo beso en los labios.

* * *

El cuarteto apareció en medio de la habitación de Clary.

-De nuevo a casa – dijo la peliroja

Ella y Jace se sentaron en la cama mientras Jonathan y Stephen se quedaban de pie.

-¿ Clary cuéntame todo lo que paso en esa celda?- ella se puso colorada- ¿ qué te ha hecho ese cabrón?

-él… él…me… violo y muchas otras cosas peores- tartamudeo ella.

Jace apretó los puños de la rabia.

-Juro que lo mataré-dijo mientras se veía una chispa de fuego dentro de su cuerpo.

-No.- dijo Clary firmemente- quiero matarle yo personalmente. ¿ además quien es este Jonathan que ha venido contigo?

Jonathan adelanto un paso y contesto por Jace.

-Clary ahora no puedo contártelo porque tengo que irme, pero en cuanto pueda regresaré y yo personalmente te explicaré lo que ocurrió.

Sin dejar que ella le contestará Jonathan desapareció de la recamara.

* * *

Magnus se aparto bruscamente del cuerpo y de los labios de Alec.

-Lo siento- dijo el nephilim avergonzado- fue un impulso- continuo levantándose de golpe del sofá.

-No. No tenias que hacerlo- dijo el brujo frunciendo el ceño.

Alec no sabía que decir más y marcho corriendo de allí por la vergüenza mientras escuchaba como el mago lo llamaba.

* * *

Jace después de que se marchara su hermano se quedo mirando al hombre rubio que tanto le recordaba a alguien y no pudo más con la curiosidad de saber de quién era.

-Clary ¿quién es ese hombre que estaba encerrado contigo?

Clary miro al hombre rubio, sonrió. Él, en cambio me miro a mi, me alargo la mano para estrechármela mientras decía.

-Me llamo Stephen. Stephen Herondale.

**¿review?**

* * *

**Mil gracias por los comentarios.**

**CaptainMaxMagno: **Muchas gracias. De veras me alegro mucho que mi historia te encante y que el Jonathan de ojos verdes te tenga muy intrigado :)

**JonathaClary: **Muchas gracias por leer :). Intentaré no tardar tanto en subir los capitulos, pero no te prometo nada ya que entre el trabajo y todo mucho tiempo no tengo.

**Mimi: **muchas gracias :)

* * *

**P.D: he empezado una nueva historia. Serán dos libros si a alguien le interesa leerla aqui os dejare el link. Muchas gracias**

** s/10332922/1/Inmortalidad-I-el-p%C3%A9ndulo-de-Greenmark**


End file.
